Sunrise
by Cadence Barrick
Summary: It all started with a twist of fate.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers.

Sunrise

Chapter 1

Starscream was beyond consolation. He couldn't even think of a snarky comeback for the situation that he was in. He was just about to nail that ruddy fleshling and his stupid mate when out of nowhere he lost power, crashing painfully into the ground. When the Seeker awoke, about three days afterwards, he woke up to find out that he had some how been turned into a human. Yes. He, the illustrious Air Commander and current leader of the Decepticons, was now a fleshbag. It was the first time in VERY long time that he actually broke down in a room full of people watching him. He couldn't help it. All he had worked for was for not. The rank that he had worked several millenia to get was now completely meaningless.

Now the former Seeker was sitting in the brig wearing nothing but towel around his waist as he waited for one of the human adolescence to come back with clothing. Occasionally, he would feel the urge to rock back and forth from being confined. The female fleshling had loaned him her pocket mirror so he could examine his new form. The ex-Seeker had an unruly mess of dirty blonde hair while his eyes were a dark amber with a slightly Hellish tint and his skin was really pale.

Suddenly, the door hissed open and in walked Mikaela, along with her boyfriend Sam, who had an armful of clothing in tow. Behind them was the Autobot scout, Bumblebee to make sure nothing happened. The yellow mech punched a code into the panel on the far wall and the energy bars slid into the floor before going completely out. Starscream perked up somewhat when the male fleshling dumped the garments at his feet, before saying, "I picked those out because I figured someone like you would appreciate dark colors."

Starscream picked up each itam to inspect them thoroughly before nodding. The T-shirt was a slightly darker shade of blood red, the cargo jeans were black wash, and his shoes were a pair of blood red leather work boots with black trim. Both humans quickly turned their backs to him when he unceremoniously dropped his towel to get dressed. He cleared his throat to signal that he was finished.

"I talked to Optimus into letting us take you to the mall so you can get your own things," Sam explained as he turned around to face him.

Normally, Starscream would have flat out refused to go anywhere where fleshlings go, especially crowded places. However, these weren't normal circumstances, so instead he followed them out of the brig without so much as to mutter under his breath. He was just glad to be getting out of the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise

Chapter 2

A light tan skinned face held lonely sky blue eyes. Her medium length bright orange hair was tyed up into two ponytails that hung from the back of her head. They swayed silently back and forth as she strode casually up to the mall door. She was entering from the east entrance which went straight to the theater and the cafe court. As her hand touched the handle to pull the door open another hand fell upon it but she couldn't pull back in time and the person ended up with their hand on top of hers.

She looked up into these deep dark amber eyes. They kind of looked like a freshly dark brewed beer. The person's gaze was dripping with annoyance and she jumped back realizing that whoever was behind them wanted her to move so they could get into the mall. She quickly pulled her hand back as she muttered an apology and cast her eyes toward the cement. She looked up again when she heard someone say, "Stan wait up!" She two others that looked slightly younger than the young man standing in front of the doors. The girl and boy reached the other all the while huffing and puffing because they had to run.

Sunrise figured it was best to just use a different door. So she picked one of the other available ones and went inside. Once she was in, she made a quick detour into the food court stopping at in front of the Dairy Queen. She ordered a large raspberry malt and waited for the woman at the counter to make it for her. The lady returned with not only her malt but a second one.

"Here, you can have this one, too," and before I asked she continued, "The person who ordered it left before I could finish it so I put in it the cooler but since yours was the same order I figured it would be alright. Don't worry they had paid for it but they didn't want it I guess. Besides you look like you could use it."

"Thanks!" Sunrise's eyes brightened at the kind gesture and she went off to enjoy her malts.

As she was walking along trying to decide which store to check out first. Her tight fitting black t-shirt and black Tripps moved fluidly with her. Looking at all the brightly lit signs she forgot to pay attention to her immediate path and ran straight into someone's chest. Fortunately, she didn't fall over and she didn't spill either of her malts.

"You should watch where you're-" it is the young man that she had seen at the door.

Sunrise interrupted him, "Sorry," as she looked him over quickly she noted he looked kinda thin. Then a thought occured to her. She held out the extra malt almost under his nose, "Wanna malt?"

"A what?" he looked at her like he really didn't know what he was talking about.

"A malt. This one is raspberry flavored. It's like a milkshake except better because the flavor is bolder," she explained with a smirk.

"Never had one," he said plainly.

"You poor deprived individual," Sunrise stared at him incredulously, "At least taste it. It usually helps to taste your food to see if you will like it or not."

He hmmphed and shrugged putting the straw to his lips.

As the substance filled his mouth, his eyes widened in amazement, "This is awesome!"

"See?" she smiled widened then she when on to ask, "So do you have name, stranger? Or shall I just call you stranger?"

"Stan," however his clear disgust at having to say it was written all over his face.

"That's awesome," she wasn't fooled and then inquired with a tilted head, "So what's your real name?"

The young man just stared at her. He looked like he was about to tell her when the two that were originally with him suddenly appeared in the crowd, "Star- err I mean Stan! Where have you been we've been looking for you everywhere?" the boy almost shouted.

"And so you found me. Congratulations," 'Stan' replied sarcastically.

"Who are these people, Star?" Sunrise inquired with a perked eyebrow.

The young man sighed heavily, "These two are my escorts to make sure that I don't try and make mischief."

"An escort? Of brats? Nice. Who's idea was that?" the red-head asked with both her eyebrows raised, "How are old are you? And don't say old enough I want a number."

"Twenty-one," which was the age that had been given to him based on appearance, "And this wasn't my idea."

"I don't know where you're from but in this country 21-year-olds are fully legal adults. That means you don't need to be escorted by two individuals who haven't even graduated from high school yet," Sunrise informed him plainly, "Do you even know these two?"

"Not formally. They were just ordered to keep tabs on me," 'Stan' told her with a frown before drawing a long sip off of the drink she had given.

Both had by now stopped paying any attention to the teenagers. The girl had noticed this and cleared her throat, "Excuse me. He's with us."

"Excuse you. He's talking to me," Sunrise countered glowering at her.

The brunette glared at her and got up in her face, "I don't know who you are little girl but you need to get out of the way."

"Little girl? Seriously, you think I'm a minor?" Sunrise reached into her pocket took out her wallet and pulled out a thin piece of plastic flashing at them, "I'll have you know that this ID card will get me a case of beer and no questions asked. I am also 21 years old."

'Stan' found himself smirking in amusement at their little spat. Feeling defiant he spilled the whole story, "You're right by the way. My name isn't Stan. It's Starscream. That's why you almost heard them sputter my name. And you might not believe this next part but Imma tell you anyways." He was in amusement as the teens' jaws dropped in horrified awe while he told of what he used to be and how he woke up the way he did.

As he explained the two of them, Sunrise and himself, began to wander away from the teenagers who looked like they were about to have an anxiety attack. After he concluded, she whistled, "Damn that is fucked up."

"You think I'm making this up, don't you?" Starscream asked her with a flat expression.

Sunrise looked at him thoughtfully before replying, "I admit at first I did but since you've started to explain, you haven't stuttered or hesitated once. You seem like you know what you're talking about so I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt."

The former Decepticon stopped and stared at her in surprise; no one had ever willingly given him their trust before.

"Feels good to be accepted for once doesn't it?" she grinned her sky-blue eyes glistened, "Besides, I've seen bits and pieces of the news. I understand. Remember strange places bring strange curses."

"I've noticed," Starscream comment flatly.

For some reason Sunrise couldn't help but giggle at it.

He stared at her in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"It's not you. It's how you said what you said," she replied with a shrug.

The ex-seeker seemed content with her answer because he didn't go on about it. Instead he said with a mischievous smirk, "You realize you've never told be your name yet. Since you already know mine I think my request seems justified."

"Sunrise. Sunrise Ambiance Bora."

The two of them disappeared into the crowd. 


End file.
